


A Work Of Art

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sculpting, Sculptor AU, Sculptor and Sculpture AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: “I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free.” - Michelangelo
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 34





	A Work Of Art

Kris had worked countless hours on each and every one of his sculptures, anything from the bodies of females, males, angels, anything of the sort. He tried his hand at everything, leaving nothing to his imagination unchallenged. He sculpted everything.

One slab of marble that stood almost to his height remained untouched for the longest in his workshop. Every day when he went in to work away at one of the current projects, he found himself staring at the marble from time to time. It seemed almost as if the marble were calling for him, to dig his tools and his hands into it. To dig out whatever image he wanted to create in the hard rock. 

But so far, he had no idea what he wanted to create. Another woman? Another man? Another angel? Something from a fantasy of his? 

Kris was a lover of men, he loved the muscles that rippled through a man’s body, he loved women but they were soft, too soft for his liking. He liked something hard, something stern to hold onto. He had many sketchings of men in his notebooks to use for references on different sculptures, although more pads were filled with muscular pictures than feminine. 

All but one sketch pad. It was almost as if a combination of both, or many something entirely different. A person that he had not yet tried his hand at sculpting. The images were of hands, legs, feet, chests. All of which were taken from memory of a young farm boy from the country he resided in. One of the Kim’s boys. Although after a plowing incident, the only thing that remained of the boy was the sketches in Kris’s sketch pad.

Until one day, he finally had enough of staring at the untouched marble. This day, he saw someone in the marble that he had to carve out. He had to create, he had to touch, he had to breathe life into the hard rock. He had to set him free.

So he began.

With his tools in hand, and his hands mapping out every curve and line, he began to set the man inside free.

After almost a month’s time, he was finished. It would be the next piece that he would release to the public as soon as he finished admiring it himself.

Like every artist, he still found nicks and flaws in the creation, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking that this was his best work. This was his masterpiece. This was what he’d been working forward to, what he’d finally poured his soul into creating. 

Kris couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and running his hand down the smooth chest of the marble sculpture, feeling each hard ripple of muscle, leading down to the curve and dip of the pelvis before running down to the thigh. Despite the soft edges of the curves, everything was hard. He ran his fingers down the length of the right leg until finally kneeling down to look over the foot and toes, inspecting the details of his work.

Everything looked almost real, the only thing that threw the image off was the pale white color of the marble. 

“You’re finally finished,” Kris sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders upon uttering those words. 

The work was complete. 

As he rested there for a moment, he thought he saw the toes in front of him twitch, but judging from his sore and tired eyes, he figured he was seeing things. He groaned as he stood back up and with one last glance at the sculpture’s face, he left his workshop to retire to his bedroom. 

The next morning when he opened his eyes, he thought he was still dreaming as the sight welcomed him. Lying there on his crisp white sheets was a naked body that almost blended in with his bed. The male’s eyes were closed as he rested there, but his body was on full display for Kris to rake his eyes over. He knew this had to be a dream. He hadn’t invited anyone into his bed last night, so he was definitely dreaming right now.

So since he was dreaming, he didn’t feel it wrong at all to admire the naked man beside him. Maybe he’d dreamt up an old lover? But the face of this man didn’t look like any of the others he’d been with. 

The hair was dark brown, it slightly shaded the man’s closed eyes, leading down to a small nose, and two pale pink lips. They looked soft. So soft that Kris couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and touching, running his thumb over them before moving onto caressing the soft cheek to his jaw line down to rest on the man’s chin. 

The skin was so soft to his touch, so smooth, he couldn’t spot a sign of facial hair at all. With his hand, he moved on down, stroking over the faint pulse of the man’s neck, moving out to his shoulder, tracing over the muscles. He returned to the man’s chest after reaching his wrist, tracing over the pecks, thumb coming to brush against the erect nipple there. 

A shuddering breath caught him off guard but when he looked back up at the man’s face, he found that the man was still sleeping. 

Kris wanted to reach down and bit the hard nipple, to suck at it, to tongue it, trace over it, much like he’d done to countless other lovers just to hear them plead for him to show mercy, for them to cry out, and for them to sob his name as he gave them whatever pleasures they asked for.

But he continued down, down the chest, midsection to the stomach where it lied flat, toned but flat against his hand. This body seemed so familiar to him, but he was sure he’d never had this man as a lover before. 

Unless his dreams had conjured up the man. 

He trailed down the stomach, skimming over the bellybutton until finding the dip of the pelvis where his hand brushed against something that was standing upwards at attention. He bit his lip and tried to remind himself that this was just part of a healthy man’s reaction when sleeping. 

It didn’t stop him from looking over the erection, he didn’t dare touch it, bypassing it to settle his hand over that hip, leading down to the slight roundness of the man’s buttocks, down to the thigh. It was hard, muscled, and toned. 

“Are you admiring me again?” The sudden sound of a voice startled him. 

It startled him enough to fall out of his bed, landing on the floor hard. Okay, he wasn’t dreaming anymore. So when he moved to sit up from the floor, he looked up and saw the naked man was still on his bed. But now, his eyes were opened, staring at Kris. And he couldn’t help but think that they were the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen.

They were dark, brown, not quite black. They reminded him of a smoky quartz, dark in color but glistening. 

They were absolutely mesmerizing. 

“I love when you touch me, almost like a blind man reading over braille,” the man spoke again with a soft smile on his face. 

A cold hand reached out and cupped Kris’s face, he flinched at the touch, but couldn’t find it himself to slap the man’s hand away or demand who the man was, or… anything. He was lost in those dark eyes, absolutely speechless.

“I was waiting for you to carve me out, to set me free. I called for you every day when you stared at my stone… until you finally received my image and put forth the work to give me life,” the man spoke softly, in strange words, Kris almost didn’t understand, but then, he _did_. 

It was what made him sculpt to begin with. To breathe life into rock. To set something free from the bindings of the hard marble. This man, however strange and whatever miracle made it happen, was the man that he had just carved last night, just finished creating last night. He’d just set the man free from the marble. 

And now, he was here, in his bed, in his home, breathing, and seemingly alive.

“I thank you, my creator,” the man whispered, bringing his face closer to Kris’s and with a small gasp from Kris, he brought their lips together. 


End file.
